1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to cheese making and, more particularly, is directed towards continuous processes for producing cheese and towards machines for carrying out such processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, processes and machines for producing cheese include several manual operations at different stages of the process. Various processes and machines, which have been designed to eliminate these manual operations, have been introduced with varying degrees of success. A need has arisen for continuous processes for expeditious production of cheese and for machines for carrying out such processes.